


Starlight

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Christmas up in the Far North.  Originally posted 12/1/96.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> This is my first work of fiction posted to the Net. Previous efforts were dialogues and poetry. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own them, but I wouldn't mind a Mountie and a cop in my stocking this year! :) 
> 
> Copyright (c) November 27, 1996 

Ray looked out the cabin window at the stars twinkling in the clear Canadian sky. The stars looked different up here, free from pollution and other big-city ills. 

He tightened his hold on Benny as he listened to his lover breathe. He gently stroked the soft hair, a little shiver of delight going through him. 

His gaze roamed around the cabin, the light from the moon allowing him to see the interior. 

They'd rebuilt the place, and it was still rustic, but Benny had surprised him by adding amenities: a fireplace instead of just the potbellied stove, a satellite dish, and, wonder of wonders, indoor plumbing! 

Ray smiled into Benny's hair. Since they'd committed to each other, Benny knew they'd be using the cabin frequently. He'd wanted Ray to feel comfortable here, and had conceded to his partner's more sophisticated tastes. 

Benny would do anything for him. Ray felt a sense of awe, that Benny would care that much for *him*! He still couldn't quite believe it sometimes. 

The fire was getting low, but it still warmed the room. Ray grinned as he thought of the kind of warmth that he and Benny had generated only a few hours ago. 

He liked being up here at the cabin. Despite his griping and 'roughing it', his appreciation for peace and quiet was growing. Certainly he and Benny could now be in each other's presence for hours without speaking, and it wasn't awkward at all. 

Ray stroked Benny's hair, the Canadian sighing softly in his sleep. Ray was ecstatically happy to give his lover that sense of security. He suspected that his Benny hadn't experienced much of that in his life before falling in love with a certain Chicago cop. 

Benny had draped himself over Ray, his arm across his lover's chest, his head nestled in Ray's shoulder, his leg entwined with Ray's. Benny loved to sleep as close as possible, and Ray was a little amazed at his beloved's tactile hunger. 

*Probably another thing he didn't get much of before: touching.* 

From what Benny had told him, his grandparents had been good people, but not big on hugging. Ditto for his father. 

*My father was a disaster, but at least I had Ma and my sisters.* 

Affection was freely given in the Vecchio household. Ray tightened his hold just a bit more. 

He liked being up here during Christmas season. Oh, he and Benny would be back in Chicago by Christmas Eve, but this snowy setting looked like a Christmas card. He'd even seen a herd of reindeer, and Benny had joked that at this time of year, Santa and his reindeer were making practice runs before the big night. 

"Yes, Ray, a few hundred miles from here is Santa's castle. Just turn right at the Pole." 

Ray smiled at the memory. He loved it when Benny let his sense of humor peek out. He sometimes worried that his Mountie was *too* serious. 

He kissed Benny's cheek, thrilled to have this precious man beside him. 

Benny stirred awake, his long lashes fluttering as starlit eyes gazed at Ray. Ray felt incredibly light-headed and momentarily speechless. 

Benny's eyes were a deep midnight-blue in the pale light, his smooth body moon-silvered. He looked at Ray with the glow of love in his eyes. Silently he reached out and touched the side of Ray's face. 

Ray knew it was a cliche, but he felt himself falling into pools of midnight-blue. He allowed himself to simply go with the sensation, his own eyes aglow. Benny leaned down and kissed him. 

It was a gentle kiss, full of sweet romance, and strong hands roamed his arms and hips as Benny slipped his body over to rest on his lover's. Ray put his arms around him, pressing him close. Their cocks rubbed together, a tiny moan escaping Ray's throat. 

Benny broke the kiss and lavished feather-light kisses on Ray's face and throat. Benny's continued stroking made Ray shudder, that delicate touch sending shivers of delight through his body. 

"Benny," he breathed, running his fingers through soft, moonlit hair. 

Benny's lips paid homage to Ray's chest, his tongue sliding down to tease his lover's navel. Ray groaned and clutched at Benny's hair, his loins quivering with excitement. 

When Benny started a long, slow licking of his cock, Ray gasped and thrust his hips up, the sensations driving him wild with desire. The last embers from the fire sparked with fat popping noises as Ray let out a litany of moans. 

Benny lapped delicately at Ray's thighs, particularly enjoying the soft inner skin. His fingers slipped between those silky thighs and teased the opening to Ray's body, massaging with perfect skill. One finger, then two, all the while his tongue worked miracles on an ever-growing cock. 

Ray could see the pinwheels starting as he came, enptying his life- force into Benny. 

He lay, exhausted but happy, in the curve of Benny's arms. He held on to his lover's arm while Benny gently licked his ear. 

"Oh, Benny, don't do that." 

"No?" Benny drew his head back. 

"No, do it!" 

Benny smiled at his lover's contradictory nature. One of the many things he loved about him! 

Ray squirmed as Benny's tongue teased his ear and neck. Little shivers of delight tingled through him. 

"Aah, Benny, you're gettin' me all excited again." 

"Am I? Oh, dear." 

Ray abruptly grabbed his lover and gave him a hard, possessive kiss. 

"Turn over." 

Benny obeyed, Ray resting his head on one elbow as he slowly stroked his mate's broad, smooth back with fingers that still tingled. He loved stroking Benny, whose body was a source of unending delight. 

He slid his hand quickly over Benny's ass, feeling the tiny shudder, then concentrating on the backs of his lover's thighs. 

Benny's thighs were that of a skater, Ray loving the feel of firm muscles. His Benny was so beautiful! He kissed a bare shoulder and then began caressing the rounded buttocks. Benny moaned softly, moving slightly. 

In the corner of the cabin, Dief lifted his head, then settled it back down on his paws again, content in the light of the fire. 

"Ray," Benny whispered. 

"Yes, love?" 

"Please." 

Ray chuckled and kissed his mate's shoulder again. His hand was enjoying the silkiness of those perfect buttocks. Benny's arms were wrapped around his pillow, his head resting in its softness. Eyes closed in bliss, his whole existence centered around the touch of that hand. 

Ray whispered in Benny's ear, "What do you want, darling?" 

"You," Benny managed to get out. 

Ray kissed his cheek. "You have me." 

Ray reached for the jar of cream kept in the tiny nightstand by the bed, and leisurely spread it between Benny's buttocks. The Mountie moaned, clutching the pillow and parting his legs for further access. 

Ray smiled and continued his preparation, finally coating his own cock and putting the jar back. 

He stroked Benny's shoulders, then whispered in his ear, "Turn over. I want to see your face." 

Benny obeyed, and they positioned themselves, Ray thrusting in. 

He could swear that there was starlight shining in his Benny's eyes. It was dusting his beloved's hair. 

*I'm looking upon the face of an angel*, he thought. It sounded faintly lyrical and he was pleased with himself. 

He was also pleased with the sensation of being deep inside his lover, whose warmth welcomed him and gifted him with the most incredible pleasure. He watched the sweat gleam on his beloved's skin, and was overjoyed that its perfection was kissed by starlight. 

Benny's hand caressed his hip, and he was lost. 

He heard a faint jingling sound and gasped as he came, Benny's groan mingling with his own. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

They lay in each other's arms, Dief softly snoring in the corner. Ray stroked his lover's arm and smiled. 

"Perfect, Benny." 

"I can say the same, Ray." 

Ray frowned. "What's that noise?" Benny's expression was amused. "It sounds like sleigh bells!" Curious, Ray got out of bed and went to the window. 

"Ben...ny!" 

The Mountie got out of bed and padded over to the window, one hand caressing Ray's back. Ray looked at him with green/gold eyes as wide as saucers. Benny grinned. 

"I told you, practice run." 

*Merry Christmas and a Merry Yule to All!* 

* * *


End file.
